


Thanks

by PlatinumSky



Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatinumSky/pseuds/PlatinumSky
Summary: Tsukamoto works so hard to do his best for the team. Kazama finds a way to "thank" him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a great show that needs more fic, so I wrote some. Enjoy ;)

                              "Tsukamoto, wait!" Kazama called out. Tsukamoto stopped, and turned, waiting as the rest of the team left the locker room.  

                              "Y... yes?" Tsukamoto stuttered. Despite being friends, being around Kazama always made him a little nervous. He was just so cool and collected that he never knew how to act around him. Tsukamoto stepped closer to Kazama, his eyes fixed on the ground. 

                              "Tsukamoto..." Kazama said, stepping closer to Tsukamoto. "You did a good job today." Kazama reached out and gently placed his hand under Tsukamoto's chin and tilted his head up to meet his gaze. 

                              "Th... thank you!" Tsukamoto's said, tearing up. 

                              "I actually wanted to thank you." Kazama leaned in and gently kissed him on the lips. Tsukamoto's eyes widened, and blood rushed to his cheeks. "Consider this a reward for all your hard work." Kazama smiled, and reached down, pulling Tsukamoto's shirt over his head, and dropping it onto the floor. Kazama kissed slowly down Tsukamoto's neck. Tsukamoto whimpered, clenching his fists, as Kazama kissed across his collarbone. 

                              "What are you...? You really don't have to do this!" Tsukamoto said, whimpering slightly as Kazama's tongue flicked over one of his nipples. 

                              "It's okay. I want to do this." Kazama said. "Plus, doesn't it feel good?" Kazama kissed a trail down Tsukamoto's abdomen, until he was on his knees. 

                              "It does! Thank you!" Tsukamoto yelled. Kazama chuckled to himself, and slipped his fingers into Tsukamoto's waistband. As Tsukamoto's shorts and jockstrap fell to the floor, his hard cock sprang free. 

                              "It's big." Kazama said, wrapping his fingers gently around the shaft. A surge of pleasure ran through Tsukamoto, causing him to whimper. Kazama opened his mouth and slowly slid his lips over the head. 

                              "Kazama _-kun_!" Tsukamoto cried out, clenching his fists tighter. Kazama bobbed his head slowly up and down the shaft. "This is amazing!" He whimpered. Kazama moved faster, illiciting louder moans from Tsukamoto, as he reached in and cupped Tsukamoto's balls, rolling them in his fingers. Tsukamoto's knees trembled as he fought to hold himself up under the pleasure he was receiving. Kazama moved faster and, using his free hand, he reached around and cupped Tsukamoto's ass cheek, gently pushing his hips into a thrusting motion. Tsukamoto hesitantly brought his hands up to rest on Kazama's head, running his fingers through his hair. He rocked his hips gently, feeling his cock slide in and out of Kazama's mouth. Tsukamoto had never experienced this kind of pleasure before. His hips moved faster, the pleasure inside him building, as Kazama's tongue swirled around his cock. Tsukamoto moaned, his grip on Kazama's hair tightened, his back arched, and he threw his head back, as his cock pulsed inside Kazama's mouth. His body twitched involuntarily as his cum shot against the back of Kazama's throat. 

                              As his orgasm subsided, Tsukamoto's legs gave way. His cock slid out of Kazama's mouth as he fell onto his knees. Panting, Tsukamoto looked up and made eye contact with Kazama, who smiled, before taking a gulp, swallowing Tsukamoto's load. 

                              "I'm so sorry!" Tsukamoto said, panicking. "I didn't mean to do that in your mouth, it just felt so good!" 

                              "It's fine." Kazama said, chuckling to himself again. "Besides, you taste pretty good." Tsukamoto blushed, his whole face turning red. 

                              "That felt so good! Thank you so much!" 

                              "I told you, I'm the one who's thanking you today." Kazama said. "Plus, looks like I'll get to 'thank' you some more." Tsukamoto looked down to find his cock was still hard. 

                              "Oh no, you don't have to do that!" Tsukamoto said, waving his arms. 

                              "Relax." Kazama said, getting to his feet. He pulled his shirt over his head, and dropped his shorts to the floor. Tsukamoto looked up to see Kazama's cock straining against the fabric of his jockstrap. The fabric was wet where it was touching the tip of Kazama's cock. 

                              Kazama reached out and helped Tsukamoto to his feet, and the two boys stepped out of their cleats. Kazama grabbed a bottle of lube from his discarded shorts, and led Tsukamoto by the hand to a wooden bench in the middle of the locker room. He popped open the bottle and squeezed some into his hand. He reached out and rubbed the lube into Tsukamoto's cock. 

                              "Wha... what's this for?" Tsukamoto naively asked, his body jolting as the cold gel made contact with his member. Kazama smiled in return. He put the bottle down on the floor, and got onto the bench. Kneeling, he leaned forward, pressing his face into the wood. 

                              "Stick it inside." He said, looking back to watch as Tsukamoto climbed hesitantly in behind him. Tsukamoto's face was beet red as he looked down and saw Kazama face-down, and presenting his ass. The feeling was surreal, as he reached out, hands trembling, to grab Kazama's firm ass-cheeks. He inched closer, his cock gently pressing against Kazama's hole. He looked to Kazama for reassurance, and was met with Kazama smiling back at him, giving him the courage he needed to continue. 

                              Tsukamoto reached in, and pushed the tip of his cock into Kazama's hole. He closed his eyes, and grabbed tightly onto Kazama's ass with both hands, as he slowly pushed himself inside. The feeling of slowly sliding into Kazama's hole was almost unbelievable. It was warm and tight, and the feeling surrounded his whole cock as he pushed in, all the way down to the base. 

                              "Kazama- _kun_!" Tsukamoto felt overwhelmed by a dizzying array of feelings. Tears streamed from his eyes, and rolled down his cheeks. 

                              "Give it everything you've got!" Kazama encouraged. 

                              "I will!" Tsukamoto yelled, thrusting in and out, rapidly picking up speed. Kazama braced himself on the bench, letting out small, barely audible moans. Tsukamoto, on the other hand, was moaning loudly with each thrust. Fucking Kazama felt better than anything Tsukamoto had ever experienced. Being connected in this way by someone he admired so much, and the feeling that Kazama was accepting every part of him, was emotionally overwhelming. His tears blurred his vision as he thrusted his hardest into Kazama's warm hole. "Thank you, Kazama- _kun_!"  

                              Tsukamoto moaned loudly, doubling over, and thrusting into Kazama one final time. His cock pulsed, shooting his sperm deep into Kazama's hole. As he pulled out, drips of cum spilled from Kazama's hole, onto the bench. Tsukamoto sat on the bench, letting his legs hang over each side. Both boys remained that way for several minutes, panting to catch their breath. 

                              "I told you..." Kazama, slowly lifted his body off the bench, and turned to sit facing Tsukamoto. "I was thanking you."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment, and/or get in touch with me on Tumblr @ platinumskyfics.tumblr.com


End file.
